Hunger
by angelique.ruthvenomoiga
Summary: AU- Esa noche, la primera de tantas otras que le siguieron a esta interminable pesadilla, de la cual jamás podré despertar; comenzó en una noche idéntica a esta...


Esa noche, la primera de tantas otras que le siguieron a esta interminable pesadilla, de la cual jamás podré despertar; comenzó en una noche idéntica a esta.

La luna se había ocultado entre las nubes negándose a presenciar los hechos infames y viles que llevé a cabo.

Quisiera poder decir que me despertó el frío de la noche o el helado abrazo del mármol sobre el cual me encontraba, pero la realidad es que fue la oscuridad de la noche la que me despertó de mi profundo letargo, tal y como a ti parecen llamarte a la vida los cálidos rayos del sol, a mi pareció despertarme el oscuro llamado de la noche.

En esa fría noche de abril, el cielo se cubrió de sombras y yo abri mis ojos al mundo anunciando la carnicería que se avecinaba.

Mi mirada se aventuró a mí alrededor; a pesar de que la luna se ocultaba tras las densas nubes nocturnas mi vista recorrió sin ningún impedimento el lugar, frías estatuas de mármol y piedra parecieron devolverme la mirada, la suave brisa de la noche movió la maleza entre las pequeñas islas blancas que surgían a mí alrededor.

La verdad me golpeó con la potencia de la muerte ¡Un cementerio! El lugar en el que acababa de despertar era ni más ni menos que la morada de los muertos y el lecho donde hasta hace unos momentos reposaba mi cabeza era una oscura y maltratada lápida de mármol. 

Horrorizado me levanté tan rápido como me lo permitieron mis entumecidas extremidades, visiblemente tembloroso y vacilante me adentré en el oscuro centro del lugar buscando la salida, mi mente vagó rapidamente por mis memorias buscando la razón por la que me encontraba ahí, pero las imágenes y sucesos ocurridos recientemente parecían eludirme tenazmente, un dolor atroz me invadió cuando traté de forzarme a recordar.

Parecía una ironía cruel que en un momento así solo pudiera pensar en lo mucho que deseaba comer algo, lo que fuere, mi estómago parecía reclamarme debido a un prolongado ayuno que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber sufrido.

Tambaleandome lentamente, por fin di con la verja que separaba al mundo exterior de mi pequeña y oscura ciudadela de los muertos.

Un gran candado me bloqueaba la salida del tenebroso lugar. Acongojado miré suplicantemente la herrumbrosa reja y lentamente acerqué mi mano a ella.

No permanecería ni un minuto más en ese lugar, no con el hambre y la inmensa soledad que sentía.

Impulsado por el terror sacudí con todas mis fuerzas la inmensa reja una y otra vez hasta que, milagrosamente, cedió. Estaba a punto de salir de ese lugar cuando un exquisito aroma inundó mis fosas nasales, la seductora fragancia se coló por mi reseca garganta aliviando un poco la increible sed que se había apoderado repentinamente de mí, la sutil tentación siguió su camino a través de mi organismo y llegó a mis pulmones inundandolos con su refrescante olor.

Mi estómago no tardó en doler demandando satisfacerse con aquel delicado aroma, pero tan pronto crucé la verja, el olor desapareció dejando solo un sutil rastro por la carretera.

Me gustaría decir que me aventuré por el tenebroso sendero debido a la lógica de llegar a algún poblado cercano y pedir ayuda para volver a casa pero la realidad es que me arriesgué por ese lugar siguiendo el rastro del delicioso olor.

Imaginen la hermosa y grata sorpresa que recibí al vislumbrar a solo unos metros el conocido y desértico atajo que solía tomar a casa en los olvidados años de mi más tierna infancia. Recorrí ávidamente el estrecho sendero rodado de maleza y árboles; a pesar de que deseaba arduamente el regresar y satisfacer esa hambre que parecía devorarme por dentro, mis torpes piernas aun entumecidas por el frío solo se dignaban a trasladarme a trompicones, cojeando llegué a la arbolada que en algún momento de mi vida fue mi más preciado tesoro.

Aún en una noche sin luna como esa, las hermosas y delicadas flores de los cerezos parecían resplandecer con un cálido tono rosáceo, justo ahi, bajo las ramas de mis adoradas flores, vislumbré un espectáculo tan horroroso que ni en mis más oscuras pesadillas hubiera podida imaginar.

Sangre. Muchísima sangre. Las raíces de los árboles y el suelo mismo se habían anegado de ella. Aterrorizado traté de dar media vuelta pero mi estómago dio una punzada de dolor y caí de bruces, en mi caída no pude evitar percibir el gusto salado y asqueroso del lodazal. Incorporándome lo más pronto que pude, traté de escupir la pequeña y desagradable porción que había probado. No sé si fue la repulsión que sentí ante la idea de haber probado esa sangre espesa y coagulada o si se trataba de la reacción natural de mi organismo al ser lo primero que probaba en lo que parecía un prolongado ayuno, pero una fuerte y repentina tos me asolo violentamente, la tos evoluciono en arcadas y al poco tiempo me encontré a mi mismo postrado en el suelo vomitando el escaso contenido de mi estómago.

Lentamente luche por levantarme, una inconcebible debilidad se había apoderado de mi ser, mis entumecidas piernas resentían ahora un agotamiento que jamás había experimentado antes, mi visión se volvió opaca y borrosa, lo único que había incrementado de un modo avasallador fue mi hambre, parecía bullir como una bestia dentro de mí, casi pude sentir como mis entrañas se contraían provocándome un dolor agonizante, la garganta me ardía, demandándome algún liquido con el cual poder apagar esa sofocante sed que me impedía pensar con claridad.

"Tranquilo" me susurré a mi mismo intentando mantener la cabeza fría, "falta poco para llegar a casa" murmuré con un hilo de voz mientras reemprendía mi forzada caminata; como el buen atajo que era, el recorrido no duraba ni siquiera quince minutos a pie, pero el hambre y sed que sentía se habían transformado en un dolor tan atroz que me sorprendía el hecho de que aún no hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

Tras media hora de una inmensa agonía por fin llegue al patio trasero de la casa de mis padres. Una ola de euforia me invadió a pesar de que la casa se hallaba a oscuras.

Tropezando con los cachivaches que se encontraban desperdigados por el patio, llegué a la puerta. Estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando me percate de que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, a pesar de ser mi casa por un instante dude si debía entrar o no, el felpudo en el suelo que rezaba "Bienvenidos" resolvió mis dudas.

La sensación que sentí al entrar distó mucho de ser reconfortante, fue como si un escalofrió me recorriera de la cabeza a los pies, helándome hasta la medula. Otra punzada proveniente de mi estómago me obligo a doblarme de dolor sobre la mesa de la cocina, mi visión se redujo aún más y el dolor de la garganta se hizo insoportablemente notorio, movido por el dolor del hambre me arrastre hasta el refrigerador y lo abrí tan rápido como pude.

Pude notar como mi olfato percibía el olor del pollo asado de mi madre, pero por alguna razón lejos de despertar mi apetito el olor me hizo retroceder asqueado.  
El dolor se hizo más intenso y mi resistencia fue vencida de un solo golpe, ávido por saciar mi hambre tome con ambas manos una gran pieza de pollo que reposaba en el plato más cercano.

Decir que comí sería mentir, más bien lo que hice fue tragar y desgarrar. No me importó que el pollo estuviera frío, ni siquiera me importó el hueso que sobresalía, mastique y trague lo más rápido que pude.

Jamás podré olvidar la sensación que siguió a eso. La boca pareció quemarme y percibí el sabor más asqueroso que jamás he conocido, fue similar a comer cenizas al rojo vivo, me dolió mientras percibía ese sabor a tierra quemada y al mismo tiempo sentí como comenzaba a asfixiarme. Tal y como si me hubiera llenado la boca de hollín, mi saliva no era suficiente como para escupirlo, mucho menos pensar en tragarlo. Con ayuda de mis manos lo expulsé de mi boca mientras me retorcía de dolor, por un momento no supe que me lastimaba más, si el ardor de la boca, el dolor de la garganta o las avasalladoras punzadas provenientes de mi estómago. Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y mi desesperación creció hasta la locura, de uno en uno comencé a atragantarme con cada uno de los alimentos que se encontraban en el refrigerador.  
Fue inútil.  
No podía comer nada, por un momento me sentí como los condenados en el infierno de Dante, aquellos que sucumbieron a la gula, los que estaban condenados a sufrir hambre por la eternidad, ese fue el último razonamiento que soy capaz de recordar.

Totalmente fuera de control y ya con la vista totalmente nublada corrí al grifo de agua, si no podía saciar mi hambre al menos saciaría mi ominosa sed, enloquecí por completo cuando me di cuenta que tampoco podría tragar el agua, pues a mi gusto era tan espesa y repugnante como la arena.

Fue entonces cuando lo percibí, un olor nuevo había ingresado a la habitación, cegado por el hambre me acerque a la fuente de ese delicioso aroma ni siquiera había pensado en tomarlo cuando ya lo tenía entre mis brazos, ese delicioso y alucinante aroma, tan suave, tan delicado. No pude resistirme. Lo probé.

Era tan delicioso como olía, tan suave como un melocotón por fuera pero tan jugoso y caliente por dentro, lo devoré mientras recuperaba de a poco mis sentidos, lamí mis dedos mientras la luz regresaba a mis ojos, mastique mientras los sonidos volvían a mí. Fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Mi pequeño hermano me miraba con sus pequeños y negros ojos totalmente desorbitados por el horror mientras gimoteaba lentamente "mamá…"


End file.
